


Thinking of you

by 19couchpotatoes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19couchpotatoes/pseuds/19couchpotatoes
Summary: Sivir naps meanwhile Evelynn reflects





	Thinking of you

Sivir was a known a light sleeper so it was a surprise for Evelynn to find her napping on the couch. It was probably the last place of the house anyone would choose to a nap. besides that Sivir was some sort of a workaholic, so if she required a nap, it meant that she really needed one. 

Evelynn shifted around the couch, one hand on the back of the couch to support herself, she was now hovering over the Egyptian woman.  
Some called it romantic, others found it creepy for Evelynn it was just an old habit. Observing her preys at peace before she attacks also she just found humans funny while they were asleep.

She had to admit being in Sivir's company was definitely more enjoyable to her when She was silent. She kept on looking at the sleeping woman's face for a while. Despite all the jokes they made, Akali and Sivir were very distinct physically even outside of their obvious height gap. Different skin tone, nose and lip shape even their eyes were completely contrasting shades of blue. On top of that, Sivir always had that little edge to her that Evelynn could only describe as Imperious.

She knew that even with that huge ego on her, Sivir wasn't one to look down on people yet she gave off that aura of superiority. Actually, That imperious edge was even more apparent on Sivir's face when she was asleep. Faces tend to relax while asleep, but hers did the opposite, like she was constantly having bad dreams. It wasn't uncommon to see her grit her teeth and clench her jaw during her slumber but there's been no real way to know if she had bad dreams or not. Sivir was very discreet about any of her trouble and always insist on solving her problems on her own Evelynn hated that part of her personality, that pride that she refused to swallow up even just to ask for help. Thinking about it, She could make a whole list of things about Sivir's personality that got on her nerves. The first thing on that list would definitely her need to have the last words.

Evelynn was confronted to the flaw immediately after meeting her for the first time. ‘Till this day she still wonders What kind of idiot picks up a fight with someone they barely know. It would be excusable if it was a rare occurrence but their bickering was a habit. However, she had to say she never really seen Sivir angry. Annoyed ? Yes. Frustrated? Definitely. She saw what she could only describe as rage on Sivir's face one time and it disappeared just as fast. At that moment, the Egyptian woman looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was clearly trying to keep all anger in control at all time which was foolish in the Succubus's opinion. Humans can't keep their emotions in place yet Sivir was trying so hard. Every member of K/DA had an idea of why but it was another issue she refused to disclose. 

A few seconds passed, making her realized that she completely stopped blinking. She even leaned closer to look at Sivir's features like she had never seen them before. She straighten her position, quickly getting lost in thoughts again. Evelynn thought about it for a while and she could only describe the other woman as a loyal but stupid dog that barks at its own tail. Running her hand through the brown locks of hair,she let her hand trail down Sivir's face before cupping her cheek. The sleeping woman facial expression immediately relaxed, instinctively leaning into her touch. Evelynn let out a sigh, after all just like everyone she has a weakness for dogs, nothing to be ashamed of.

She guessed the blue eyed woman finally felt her presence, seeing as her eyes started to flutter open. She quickly removed her hand before Sivir's eyes opened completely. They both immediately locked eyes with each other, stayed in complete silence until the drowsiness in Sivir eyes completely faded. Replacing that, her eyes filled themselves with complete adoration and a smirk appeared on her face.

“What ?” Evelynn voice came out way harsher than she intended to. Seemed Sivir was definitely used to it as she barely mind it while replying.

“I just thought that waking up to your face is always so nice.” At those words, Evelynn felt conflicted. She could either close the distance between her and her girlfriend and kiss her or pretend like that line was too cheesy to work on her. Her thinking was cut short by a hand grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down. Compared to how roughly she was dragged, the kiss she received was very soft and gentle. Good sleep made Sivir overly affectionate, it was an interesting quirk but Evelynn wasn't going to complain. It was definitely refreshing compared to her usual attitude.

“Now move, weirdo. I gotta get up.” and there we go.

**Author's Note:**

> I just buried myself in 93038 headcanons and it lead me to write this.


End file.
